Season 1 (1993)
The season premiered on January 27, 1993. Plot overview This is where you write about the general story in the season about Sesame Street, The Muppet Show, Barney, Fraggle Rock and The Wiggles Episodes * Episode 0001 -- Premiere episode; Gordon introduces Sally to Sesame Street * Episode 0002 -- Oscar decides to leave Sesame Street * Episode 0003 -- Big Bird makes a sweater for Susan * Episode 0004 -- Gordon, Susan and Bob run Hooper's Store for the day * Episode 0005 -- Oscar gets wet in a rainstorm * Episode 0006 -- Block party on Sesame Street * Episode 0007 -- Oscar's birthday / Mr. Hooper counts jelly beans * Episode 0008 -- B treasure hunt; Ernie erases Cookie Monster. * Episode 0009 -- Lost cat on Sesame Street * Episode 0010 * Episode 0011 * Episode 0012 -- Maria builds Elmo a bookshelf * Episode 0013 -- Big Bird "helps" Mr. Hooper * Episode 0014 * Episode 0015 * Episode 0016 * Episode 0017 -- Oscar's hiccups * Episode 0018 -- * Episode 0019 * Episode 0020 -- Oscar cleans house * Episode 0021 -- Big Bird discovers balloons; Susan in the kitchen * Episode 0022 -- The birthday party * Episode 0023 * Episode 0024 -- What's wrong with Big Bird? * Episode 0025 * Episode 0026 * Episode 0027 -- Tony Saletan visits * Episode 0028 * Episode 0029 * Episode 0030 -- Granny Bird visits * Episode 0031 * Episode 0032 -- Shapes on the clothesline * Episode 0033 -- Michael Cooney visits * Episode 0034 -- A windy day * Episode 0035 * Episode 0036 -- Mr. Glopper sets up his hot dog cart on the street * Episode 0037 -- Oscar's missing trash can lid * Episode 0038 -- Gordon's errands * Episode 0039 * Episode 0040 * Episode 0041 -- Mr. Hooper's newspaper machine * Episode 0042 -- Oscar takes a trip * Episode 0043 -- The cast introduces L, Q and Y; Kermit explains big and small. * Episode 0044 -- Rufus visits / Oscar's boarder * Episode 0045 * Episode 0046 -- Big Top Big Bird * Episode 0047 * Episode 0048 -- A visit from Pete Seeger * Episode 0049 * Episode 0050 * Episode 0051 -- The art contest * Episode 0052 * Episode 0053 * Episode 0054 -- Oscar bakes a cake; Mr. Hooper invents a 10 machine. * Episode 0055 * Episode 0056 -- Mr. Hooper bakes Oscar a baked bean sundae * Episode 0057 * Episode 0058 * Episode 0059 * Episode 0060 -- Up and down! * Episode 0061 * Episode 0062 * Episode 0063 * Episode 0064 * Episode 0065 * Episode 0066 * Episode 0067 * Episode 0068 * Episode 0069 * Episode 0070 -- Oscar and the Groovin' Grouches / Susan's plant * Episode 0071 * Episode 0072 * Episode 0073 * Episode 0074 * Episode 0075 * Episode 0076 * Episode 0077 -- Oscar watches the Grouch Bowl/Mr. Hooper's missing glasses * Episode 0078 * Episode 0079 * Episode 0080 * Episode 0081 * Episode 0082 * Episode 0083 -- Big Bird moves birdseed to his nest. * Episode 0084 * Episode 0085 * Episode 0086 * Episode 0087 -- The magnificent block building * Episode 0088 -- Oscar needs a job * Episode 0089 * Episode 0090 -- Another block party * Episode 0091 * Episode 0092 * Episode 0093 * Episode 0094 * Episode 0095 * Episode 0096 -- Susan becomes a nurse * Episode 0097 * Episode 0098 * Episode 0099 -- Mr. Hooper's birthday * Episode 0100 * Episode 0101 * Episode 0102 * Episode 0103 * Episode 0104 * Episode 0105 * Episode 0106 * Episode 0107 * Episode 0108 * Episode 0109 * Episode 0110 * Episode 0111 * Episode 0112 * Episode 0113 * Episode 0114 * Episode 0115 -- Gordon, Susan, and the kids go on an imaginary car ride * Episode 0116 * Episode 0117 * Episode 0118 * Episode 0119 * Episode 0120 * Episode 0121 * Episode 0122 * Episode 0123 -- Big Bird draws lowercase and uppercase R's * Episode 0124 * Episode 0125 -- Grover prefers capital G * Episode 0126 * Episode 0127 * Episode 0128 * Episode 0129 -- Oscar hosts the show * Episode 0130 | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}